Embodiments described herein relate to a panel support device and an X-ray apparatus, and more particularly, to a panel support device that detachably supports an X-ray receiving panel and an X-ray apparatus including the panel support device.
An X-ray apparatus irradiates an X-ray from an X-ray irradiator onto an object, and receives the transmitted X-ray by an X-ray receiver, thereby forming a fluoroscopic image. As one type of an X-ray apparatus, there is an X-ray apparatus using a flat panel type X-ray sensor. The flat panel type X-ray sensor receives an X-ray by a two-dimensional array that includes a plurality of X-ray receiving elements (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11 (1999)-155850 (paragraph Nos. [0012] to [0014] and [0021], FIGS. 2 to 4)).
The flat panel type X-ray sensor is detachably supported, if necessary. For example, the structure where a mounting piece of the flat panel type X-ray sensor is inserted into an inner case having the configuration of a double rectangular case and is fixed by bolts has been employed as a support mechanism (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11 (1999)-188022 (paragraph Nos. [0012] and [0018], FIGS. 1, 2, and 3)).